Khajiit
Khajiit are a feline race, native to Elsweyr. Most classify them as beasts, as they have fur, a tail, and resemble a ferocious predator. They are known for their stealth, agility, and intelligence. The Khajiit are known for making Skooma, a drug illegal in most parts of Tamriel. It is created by refining Moon Sugar, which is very plentiful in Elsweyr, and mixing it with Nightshade. Skooma was originally invented by the Dunmer, but the Khajiit are the main manufacturers. Most see them as untrustworthy and opportunistic, as many of them are thieves, smugglers, pirates, or drug dealers. They are targets of racism almost everywhere, a popular insulting racial slur being, "cat", or "kitty cat". In Skyrim they are not allowed into the cities, so they must set up their trade caravans outside the city walls. Religion Khajiit religion originates from old Aldmeri pantheon. Their creation myth includes references to powerful cats with very familiar names. Their legends start with the original litter mates, Ahnurr and Fadomai (Anu and Padomay). These two gave birth to all spiritual children, including Alkosh the first cat (Akatosh), Khenarthi (Kynareth), Magrus (Magnus), Mara and S'rendarr (Stendarr). A second litter followed soon, including Merrunz (Mehrunes Dagon), Mafala (Mephala) and Sangiin (Sanguine) among others. Ahnurr did not want any more children, but Fadomai was persuaded by her elder children to give birth to one last litter, Azurah (Azura), Nirni (Nirn) and the moons. Ahnurr became angry at Fadomai, who fled to the void and gave birth to one last child, that being Lorkhaj (Lorkhan). Fadomai knew she was dying, but she gave to Nirni a gift, that she would birth children of her own. Nirni went to Lorkhaj, asking him to make a place for her children. This he did, but tricked their siblings, created mortal plane and trapped many of them there. Most of Fadomai's first litter remained trapped, while the second saw the danger and fled. Then Nirni birthed many children, human and mer races of Tamriel. However, Azurah, one of Fadomai's children, was also given a special permission. She could take one of Nirni's children and reshape them to her liking, as long as she made them the fastest, cleverest and most beautiful of all creatures. She chose a group of forest dwellers, and from them she formed the Khajiit. Nirni was furious at this, and asked Y'ffer to punish the Khajiit. He did this by turning their grasslands into dry deserts and their forests into poisonous marshes. The Khajiit were protected by Azurah, who taught them the secret of moons and how to reshape to survive. The forest dwellers that stayed true to their mother, Nirni, became Bosmer and given the forests of Valenwood as their home. Culture The Khajiit are ruled by one known as the Mane. The Mane is a Khajiit who has been born under the alignment of the two moons, Masser and Segunda, where a third moon would appear. There can only be one Mane at a time, and to signify who the Mane was, all other Khajiit would shave off their manes and give it to the Mane to make one large mane. Category:Lore:Races Category:Lore:Elsweyr